Singing Forever
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Gadis Ukraina itu tak menyangka bisa seperti ini. Memegang tangan sang suami yang dua kali lebih besar terkadang membuatnya malu diri. Tapi, kisahnya tak semulus yang diketahui. Lika-liku percintaan layaknya opera sabun harus terlewati dengan air mata karena sakit hati... -note : Crack!Pair-


Author : WHAT THE- SAYA MALAH BIKIN FIC CRACK!PAIR!

Ludwig : Author, kenapa kau malah marah-marah nggak jelas?

Author : habis saya lag UTS dan belum nyelesaian challenge!

Ludwig : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Author : Maaf semuanya, saya tau Berwald itu Homo tapi I couldn't help when saw a fan art about SweUkr! They were sweet as couple! _ Dan… selamat membaca aja deh!

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, Crack!pair, aneh, gaje, bikin beginian gara-gara galau(?) typo(s), dll

* * *

Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat malah, baginya. Bagi seorang wanita dari Ukraina yang menjadi penyanyi terkenal seantero Eropa. Siapa sangka ia menjadi pasangan hidup managernya sendiri. Memegang tangan sang manager yang dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Bahkan, walaupun mereka sudah menikah, terkadang hawa kekakuan masih terasa, terutama jika sedang berpelukan. Ditambah jika sedang ada rekaman atau menghadiri acara talkshow di televisi maupun di radio. Mereka, bisa dibilang korban olok-olok terdekatnya.

Namun, bukan berarti kehidupan pribadi mereka mulus hingga ke pelaminan. Ada saatnya Berwald merasa tergoyahkan rasa cintanya bagi si gadis Ukraina. Dan sekarang pikiran Katyusha dibawa melayang jauh menuju masa lalunya. Dimana saat itu ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan ilmu sosial mendatangi sebuah event kontes menyanyi dan jika memenangkan juara pertama, sang pemenang akan langsung dikontrak oleh label rekaman yang terkenal seantero Eropa. Sebenarnya hal ini dipaksa oleh sahabat serta dukungan adik-adiknya.

**Flashback**

"_Ng…nggak! Suaraku nggak terlalu bagus!" Gadis itu mempertahankan dirinya agar tak ikut kontes menyanyi tersebut_

"_Ihh… suaramu itu bagus, Katya! Apalagi sewaktu nyanyi lagu ciptaan Kiku, Carrot and Stick!" Sang sahabat dari Hungaria dengan berapi-api menyemangati gadis Ukraina tersebut_

"_Tapi sewaktu Carrot and Stick, adikku menemani untuk duet"_

"_Nah sewaktu duet aja bagus, apalagi sendirian?"_

"_Tapi…"_

_Gadis Hungaria itu sudah mendownload bahkan mengisi formulir ajang pencarian bakat itu. Tentunya, Katyusha hanya bisa menerima keadaan walaupun sebenarnya ia kurang setuju. Jadilah ia termangu seharian di tempat kuliah, bahkan sesekali ucapan dosen tak didengarnya dan berakhir bertanya pada teman sekelasnya._

_Beberapa hari berlalu, akhirnya datanglah hari-H tersebut. Katryusha hanya memakai baju biasa dengan rok panjang serta jaket untuk menutupi bagian paling besar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat malu kalau mengingat bagian tersebut bisa melebihi ukuran temannya,ada kalanya seseorang mengatakan hal pahit baginya bahwa ia mendapat ukuran yang besar karena operasi. Namun ia hanya tersenyum manis dan membiarkan orang tersebut mengetahui kebenaran yang pastinya terjadi seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan sekarang, orang tersebut sudah meminta maaf bahkan masih merasa malu jika bertemu Katyusha._

_Ia masuk ke dalam tempat audisi dan mendapatkan nomor peserta. Lagu yang akan dibawakannya ialah lagu buatan temannya. Temannya itu berasal dari Jepang bernama Kiku Honda, sebenarnya laki-laki yang memiliki wajah _emotionless _itu lebih terampil menggambar. Sesekali ia menyanyikan lagu itu untuk menghilangkan demam panggungnya. Atau jika sudah bosan, ia mula menyanyikan lagu dari negaranya sendiri._

_Ia makin _nervous _saat melihat banyak peserta yang lebih cantik, merdu dan manis dimatanya. Ia hanya bisa melipat-lipat jarinya berharap tak diterima dan pulang kerumah untuk melupakan segalanya. Lalu, dimana sebenarnya sahabatnya yang membuatnya mengikuti kontes ini sebenarnya? Pertanyaannya segera terjawab oleh beberapa orang tergopoh-gopoh membawa beberapa barang._

"_Ayo semangat Katyusha!" Kata seorang gadis dari Monaco_

"_Terima kasih!"_

_Baru saja ia mengatakan hal itu, seorang staff tv swasta itu memanggil Katyusha untuk menyanyi. Saat masuk, tangannya bergetar karena malu. Ia ditanya beberapa hal oleh juri yang ternyata berisi penyanyi terkenal serta director. Matanya ia tutup dan mulai menyanyi lagu bahasa Jepang. Ini mengagetkan semuanya karena bahasa yang dibawakan berbeda dari yang lain. Karena hal ini justru membuat semua juri terkagum-kagum. Bahkan salah satu penyanyi yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya melihat dengan antusias padanya, ini membuat mukanya merah._

"_Sej'k k'pan kau m'nyanyi?*" Tanya penyanyi tersebut_

"_A… aku menyanyi sejak kecil dan itu biasannya untuk membuat tidur adik-adikku" Jawab Katyusha gemetar_

"_L'gu 'pa?**"_

"_Tidur"_

"_Hmm…"_

_Tak disangka, ia lulus bahkan masuk hingga final. Walaupun ia tak memenangkan juara pertama, tapi ia cukup senang. Dan tak disangka, ia langsung saja bekerja pada Berwald Oxenstierna, yang pertama kali bertanya tentangnya pada saat kontes._

**Flashback End**

Pundaknya ditepuk seseorang, ternyata adiknya yang masih saja mengejar kakaknya. Katyusha hanya tersenyum lembut dan mereka bicara ringan terutama tentang keadaannya serta sang suami. Tapi, saat bicara soal Berwald, Natalya langsung menuju laki-laki Swedia itu. Tak disangka Berwald diacungkan pisau oleh si gadis Belarusia.

"Ingat, _Sestra _itu gadis yang sensitif! Jangan pernah membuat dia menangis apalagi sakit hati seperti waktu itu! Jika saja kau melakukan hal itu lagi padanya… kupastikan kau tak akan bahagia seumur hidup" Nada bicaranya seperti pembunuh, tak luput dengan hawa keungunan seperti biasa

"Hmmm…" Itulah respon si stoik _Swedish _mendengar ancaman adik istrinya

Katyusha hanya tertawa garing serta terpaksa, apalagi sang adik yang masih _overprotective _terhadapnya. Dan ia berpikir bahwa sifatnya itu adalah suatu hal yang manis. Berwald mendekati Katyusha dan mengangkat wajahnya menggunakan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba langsung saja diciumnya bibir Katyusha. Muka Katyusha memerah, tapi ia hanya terkikik geli dan memeluk tangan suaminya. Pikirannya memutar ulang perkataan sang adik bahwa suaminya ini pernah membuatnya sakit hati.

**Flashback**

_Pada awalnya mereka tak pernah memiliki rasa suka diantara keduanya. Anehnya hanya Katyusha yang mengerti dan tahu semua hal tentang managernya sendiri. Betapa ia sangat menyukai kue tradisional negaranya yaitu kanelbulle_(1)_, lalu ketertarikannya pada debat atau mengisi waktu senggang dengan membuat atau membenarkan _furniture _rumah. Ia tak menyangka, karena kanelbulle yang dibuatnya membuat si stoik _Swedish _terkejut, walaupun wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi._

_Hanya sebuah tawaran makan malam di rumah laki-laki Swedia membuat keduanya mencapai _next stage _dari hubungan mereka. Bisa dibilang, sekarang status hubungan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hal inilah yang membuat Katyusha terkadang memerah saat bekerja. Karena hubungan merekalah, Berwald hingga membuatkan sebuah lagu romantis untuknya. Dengan senang Katyusha menyanyikan lagu tersebut._

_Hingga datanglah seorang penulis lagu dari Finlandia yang bekerja untuknya. Entah kenapa, karena hal ini dia dan laki-laki Swedia itu makin menjauh, bahkan jarang bicara lagi. Hal ini membuatnya khawatir dan bermaksud menanyakannya nanti saat makan malam. Ia terkejut saat Berwald begitu saja meninggalkan Katyusha saat menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Tanpa penjelasan apapun, hal ini membuat air mata berlinangan di pipinya. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali, apalagi sifat Berwald yang terkadang selalu menutupi masalah pribadinya._

_Hari-hari telah berlalu, anehnya ia masih merasa bisa mencium parfum milik Berwald di setiap sudut rumah. Mencium bau ini membuatnya merasa sedih. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melupakan laki-laki itu. Suatu saat, ia mendengar rumor bahwa Berwald sebenarnya berpacaran dengan sang penulis lagu muda, Tino dari Finlandia. Air mata sekali lagi berlinangan saat ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Adiknya yang mendengar ini hampir saja menusuk Berwald dengan pisau jika tak dilarang oleh dirinya. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan baik-baik saja terhadap adiknya. _

_Tapi, hari itulah yang selalu diingatnya. Dimana ia mendapatkan jawaban atas beribu-ribu pertanyaan hatinya. Hari itu dimana ia mendatangi acara talkshow di radio Austria. Dengan tenang ia menjawab semua pertanyaan bahkan hingga rumor yang membuatnya sakit hati sebenarnya. Namun, dengan senyuman dan tawa yang dipaksa ialah responnya. Setelah sedikit bicara dengan penyiar, iapun menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Sebenarnya ini adalah lagu barunya dan pertama kali ia yang buat. Sebelum menyanyi ia menginformasikan bahwa album terbarunya akan keluar bulan depan. Lagu itu dibuatnya sepenuh hati malam-malam. Pada awalnya Berwald ragu-ragu akan lagu tersebut, tapi setelah Tino mengatakan bahwa lagu itu bagus justru setuju. Hal ini menambah sakit hatinya._

_Lagu itu sebenarnya menggambarka keadaan dirinya. Dimana sang gadis ditinggal tanpa jawaban. Sang gadis harus bertahan karena pertanyaannya yang tak pernah terjawab. Apalagi si gadis tak bisa melupakan terutama saat melihat beberapa foto yang selalu tergeletak di lantai. Hingga ia selalu menangis sendirian di rumahnya yang sederhana. Tak terasa lagu ini membuatnya menangis. Walaupun ia menangis, tak mengurangi suaranya yang lembut, justru menambah efek kesedihan. Apalagi saat melihat sang manager duduk disamping laki-laki Finlandia itu dan dengan akrabnya bicara. Air matanya bertambah deras, namun hal ini justru jadi pemandangan membingungkan bagi orang-orang yang ada di studio. Selesainya acara tersebut, Katyusha pamit dan langsung menuju pintu studio. Berwald sempat bertanya padanya._

"_Mau ke m'na?***" Tanya Berwald_

"_Untuk apa perduli, aku Cuma butuh waktu sendirian!" Suara Katyusha terdengar bergetar, sebenarnya ia juga sesenggukan sedikit_

_Dengan cepat Katyusha keluar dan bahkan berlari meninggalkan studio tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, iapun berjalan biasa saja menuju taman terdekat. Ia duduk disebuah bangku taman. Melihat anak-anak bermain membuatnya tersenyum. Ia jadi mengharapkan bisa kembali ke masa kanak-kanak dimana semuanya masih terasa hebat baginya. Dimana kata 'cinta' hanya tertuju bagi orang kesayangannya. Dimana ia masih takut menginjakkan kakinya melewati rumahnya karena dinginnya cuaca Omsk. Ia benar-benar rindu masa-masa tersebut._

_Sebuah bola sepak tertuju padanya, anak-anak disana meminta melempar bola itu. Dengan senangnya ia lempar dan anak-anak itu berterima kasih. Ia tersenyum, bahkan mengobrol dengan sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang bermain. Melihat senyuman mereka membuat hati Katyusha menjadi hangat. Apalagi ada salah satu anak yang kesenangan saat diajak mengobrol oleh Katyusha. Ternyata ia adalah salah satu penggemarnya._

"_K'tyusha! 'pa y'ng kau l'kukan d's'ni?****" Suara bass khas Berwald terdengar_

"_Hei! Itu kan Berwald Oxenstierna! Kakakku penggemar dia lho!" Komentar salah satu anak dan menunjuk kearah dimana Berwald datang_

_Katyusha berbalik, iapun segera berdiri dan mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi gagal saat tangan besar Berwald memegang lengan Katyusha. Ia mencoba melepas, tapi justru dipeluk oleh Berwald. Ini membuat beberapa anak menutup mutanya dengan tangan, walaupun sebenarnya mereka melihat juga melalui celah jari-jari. Melihat hal itu Berwald langsung menarik Katyusha dari taman menuju mobilnya._

"_A…ada apa, Be… Berwald!" Bentak Katyusha_

"_K'r'na aku t'k mau kau k'napa-k'napa*****" Mata birunya menatap tajam mata _teal _Katyusha_

"_Untuk apa kau peduli, kan ada 'dia' yang lebih penting bagimu! Penyanyi lain juga bisa dicari"_

"_Itu K'r'na 'ku… _jag älskar dig_(2)******"_

_Mata Katyusha berair, ia tak mengerti kenapa mantan pacarnya bisa seburuk ini_

"_Hei! Apa kau itu bodoh atau apa? Hati perempuan itu sakit jika dipermainkan!"_

_Berwald mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin. Ternyata sebuah cincin berhiaskan permata ruby ada dihadapannya._

"_A…apa maksudnya?"_

"_Aku S'b'narnya ing'n m'min'ngmu! T'pi aku m'lu, j'di aku s'ring m'minta m's'kan d'ri Tino*******"_

"Я тебя люблю!(3) _Kau itu terkadang bodoh, Berwald!"_

_Berwald memeluk Kaytusha yang menangis. Air matanya terasa membasahi baju gas yang dikenakan Berwald. Sesekali laki-laki itu mengelus rambut _platinum blonde _-nya milik Katyusha bermaksud untuk menenangkannya._

_Satu minggu berlalu, Katyusha memakai baju putih khas pengantin. Sedangkan baju tuxedo menghiasi badan Berwald. Memegang bunga Lily of The Valley yang kontras dengan putihnya baju pengantin. Ia tersenyum melihat Berwald yang sudah berdiri bersiap menerimanya. Semuanya telah terlewat, hingga saatnya mereka berciuman. Dan pertama kalinya Berwald tersenyum lebar saat itu. Membuat Katyusha menangis bahagia_

**Flashback End**

"Apa y'ng kau p'k'rkan?********" Tanya Berwald

"Ahhh… aku hanya mengingat dulu saja, hihi" Jawab Katyusha

"Ayo, p'mbuat'n v'deo cl'p ak'n dim'lai**********"

Katyusha mengangguk, kemudian keduanya mulai melakukan _acting _yang diperintahkan. Mulai dari Katyusha dan Berwald yang berjalan-jalan sendiri hingga bertemu di sebuah padang bunga. Bagian inilah yang bisa dibilang paling utama diantara semuanya. Bahkan saat bagian Katyusha menaruh beberapa bunga pada kepalanya, muka Berwald memerah dan menyebabkan semua yang disekitarnya malah memberi semangat.

Setelah semua selesai, Berwald memeluk Katyusha dan mencium keningnya.

"M' w'fe***********" Gumamnya

* * *

Penjelasan + Kamus mini!

(1). Kanelbulle: Kue yang mirip bolu gulung, khas Swedia

(2). jag älskar dig : Aku cinta kamu/ Swedish

(3). Я тебя люблю : (baca : YA tebya lyublyu) Aku cinta kamu/ Russian

Takut ada yang gk ngerti bahasa si Sweden~

*Sej'k k'pan kau m'nyanyi? : Sejak kapan kau menyanyi?

**L'gu 'pa? : Lagu apa?

*** Mau ke m'na? : Mau kemana?

**** K'tyusha! 'pa y'ng kau l'kukan d's'ni? : Katyusha! apa yang kau lakukan disini?

*****K'r'na aku t'k mau kau k'napa-k'napa : Karena aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa

****** Itu K'r'na 'ku… jag älskar dig : Karena aku… _jag älskar dig_

*******Aku S'b'narnya ing'n m'min'ngmu! T'pi aku m'lu, j'di aku s'ring m'minta m's'kan d'ri Tino : Aku sebenarnya ingin meminangmu! Tapi aku malu, jadi aku sering meminta masukan dari Tino

******** Apa y'ng kau p'k'rkan? : Apa yang kau pikirkan?

********* Ayo, p'mbuat'n v'deo cl'p ak'n dim'lai : Ayo, pembuatan video clip akan dimulai

********** M' w'fe : My wife

Author : WHAT THE BLOODY HELL THAT I JUST MADE! fuuuh selesai! Padahal ada challenge, tapi saya malah belum nyelesaian, padahal deadline udah nunggu diujung, menyebalkan…

Arthur : Itu juga deritamu, author *minum teh*

Author : Kejam T_T

Arthur : git…

Author : intinya saya lagi ribet kali ini, yang penting, RnR ya? :D


End file.
